bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of the BCC Wiki
The Legend of the BCC Wiki is a comedy series created by alienduck. It entails the history of the Bionicle Comedy Central Wiki. Chapter One: The Exodus Everyone is peacefully sitting around the BCC one day, until it arrived... LQ: *explodes a random llamacorn* WA: *Banhammers that* I don't think you realize how traumatizing a violent scene like an explosion can be to children. LQ: Okay, let's all go to- WA: *Banhammers LQ* In case you didn't realize, linking to outside sites is illegal. LQ: Alright then, let's move on to other converstatio- WA: *Locks the BCC* LQ: Okay, then, we're moving. Mace: You know that's right! WA: You can't go to external sites. MEANWHILE ON LMB WIKI... AD: We should make a BCC wiki. Keplers: Plan X? AD: Well, I made a joke about Plan X being an ICP concert or something, so I would think I should call it Plan- Keplers: We just made it. Mace: You know that's right! AD: Cool. ON THE MBS... VF: Hey, everybody, let's all go to the BCC Wiki. Mace: You know that's right! WA: You can't go to external sites, it's banned. I'm going to just allow you all to go and go to this site, whatever. Go smoke some weed there while you're at it. Everyone: *Goes to BCC Wiki* WA: I am the world's greatest moderator. Let's go bask in our own glory. Keligan: My name is spelled wrong. I'm gonna go bask in my own glory, too. Chapter Two: The Rise of YJF as a Prominent Villain LM: hi guys im lm YJF: hi guys im yjf Keplers: Okay, you can go on this wiki as long as you don't troll everyone. LM: ok i wont troll everyone ok maybe a little btw im a bisexual polygamist YJF: im a bisexual polygamist too AD: I think they are A) The same person B) Making this up to troll us. Let's hire a lawer. *AFTER HIRING A LAWER* AD: I know you're the best lawer, so I chose you... Welcome aboard, Mr. Smith of Smith and John's Normal and Conventional Law Firm. Mr. Smith: I'm a good lawer, and I'll protect you legally. AD: I'd like to get you on the case of LM/YJF. I believe they are an internet troll. Persecute them in a court of law. Mr. Smith: Will do. *AT COURT* Mr. Smith: Your honor, I would like to present to you my case for LM and YJF being the same person and a troll. Kopaka: SHUTTAP YA JERKS. AD: Kopaka? I thought he was a Toa... Jolego: He became a turaga when we migrated to Spherus Magna. Mace: You know that's right! Mr. Smith: So, who is in favor of banning YJF and LM? Everyone: YES. Kopaka: The jury agrees. LM/YJF, YOU'RE BANNED YA JERK. Mr. Smith: Another succesful case. That will be 10,000 dollars. AD: ... Chapter Three: The Return of YJF as a Prominent Villain YJF: *sniff* somewhere someone will appreciate me for what I am: a hateful internet troll who does nothing but bash things. someone on some wiki. *Clicks "random wiki" button* WIKIA: Welcome to HOMESTUCK FANBOY AND FANGIRL TOO WITH NO LIFE AT ALL wiki. YJF: ill go on chat. Youngjusticeforever has joined the chat. YJF: hi im an internet troll. Fanboy45: OMG A REAL LIFE INTERNET TROLL I ONLY KNOW THE ONES IN HOMESTUCK I LOVE THEM I WISH I WAS A TROLL Fangirl76: OMG ITS SO AWESOME AND COOL WHAT COLOR IS UR BLOOD AND HOW DO YOU TYPE LET ME WORSHIP YOU YJF: im a rely good trol and my blood is red i think let me cut myself to make sure yeah its red an i type with good grammer and speling. Fanboy12: LET ME GO TO BATTLE FOR YOU I WORSHIP YOU LETS BE FRENDS Fangir89: YES I WILL SACRIFICE MY FIRSTBORN FOR YOU OMG LOL YJF: go spam offensive things on bionicle comedy central wiki. Fanboy31: I HAVE RECIEVED ORDERS FROM A REAL TROLL OMG IM GOING TO GO POST OFFENSIVE THINGS ON BCC WIKI LOL Fangirl55: YES THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME AND COOL LOL At the BCC Wiki... Keplers: This is boring. Nobody is online. Fanboy45 joined the chat. Keplers: Hi, who are you? Fanboy45: IM A FANBOY OF HOMESTUCK WITH NO LIFE AND I WAS ORDERED BY A REAL LIFE INTERNET TROLL TO POST OFFENSIVE THINGS YOU SO THATS WHAT IM DOING LOL Fanboy45 has been banned Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Keplers: He was a troll. Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: WHY DID YOU BAN YJF Fangirl76: OK I TURNED OFF MY AUTOSPAMMER LOL BUT WHY IS BEING A TROLL SOMETHING THATS BANNABLE THATS WRONG AND YOU DONT RESPECT WHATS BEAUTIFAL IN LIFE Fangirl76 has been banned Fanboy12 has joined the chat Fanboy12 has been banned Fangirl89 has joined the chat Fangirl89 has been banned Keplers: *Keeps clicking "ban" with bored expression on his face* I'm tired. VF, take over for me, I'm going to take a nap. VF: K. Fanboy31 joined the chat Fanboy31 has been banned Fangirl55 joined the chat Fangirl55 has been banned Fanboy42 has joined the chat Fanboy42 has been banned Fangirl11 has joined the chat Fangirl11: im using this account as my vessel i think you are a CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE Fangirl11 has been banned VF: *yawn* Is that all? YOUNGJUSTICEFOREVERREINCARNATEDYOLO has joined the chat YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YJFIY: CHAIN OF EXPLETIVES AS SHOWN BY KEPLERS HERE YOUNGJUSTICEFOREVERREINCARNATEDYOLO has been banned Chapter Four: The Origin of Nashtron as a Prominent Villian *Flashback... to this one moment* One of You Guys (Probably SW I think): *Facepalm* Me: Why are you facepalming? One of You Guys (Probably SW I think): First off, don't make my name like this. Me: I don't want to be sued. OoYG(PSWIT): Look at this. *ON TEH MBS* nashtron: i think the lego simpsons minifigures are made of differend plashtic. my widdle broder even say they tast defferent! Me: Well, that will obviously never be of any relevance in the future. Let's just forget this post and move on. Mace: You know that's right! *Double Flashback.* In the world of HOMESTUCK FANBOY AND FANGIRL TOO WITH NO LIFE WIKI, there was a young man named "Edward Nigma." And a bunch of other guys, but we're singling him out because he has the name that's the easiest to make fun of. On this note, his real name was Edmund Nigmund. This wasn't really his real name, but it's real enough that you shouldn't question it. Now, HFAFTWNLW is famous for it's large supply of a certain kind of person; the kind who want to be internet trolls but don't know where to start so they say a quick prayer to the distrubingly demonic cast of internet steryotypes and astrology signs and wish they were real life internet trolls but fail for so many obvious reasons. Edmund Nigmund, fortunatley was better than these people and actually had an idea about HOW he would become an internet troll. Edward Nigma: Nameless, shut up. You shut up! You know who's popular? Narrators! Morgan Freeman! Some other guy, I think, too. Edward Nigma: Morgan Freeman wasn't popular until his acting career- If you don't stop interupting me, I'll start spreading some nasty rumors! Edward Nigma: Do your worst! Edmund Nigmund, however, held a secret. He was actually... a juggalo. Mace: You know that's right! Edward Nigma: .___. I will resume while you try to clear your rep. Edward Nigma: I already figured out how I will do just that! Reeeaaaallllyyyy... Edward Nigma: Okay, so I get a bunch of friends together, and spam-like an account, and make it have a really interesting avatar, and name it nashton, and then get banned, and come back and get banned again, and- GL HF LOL. Edward Nigma: Oh, but I will, and we will all remember the name of NASHTRON! I thought it was nashton- Edward Nigma: DO NOT QUESTION ME! I WILL BECOME THE GOD OF A NEW WORLD! Me: Seems legit. Mace: You know that's right! Chapter Five: The Continuing of Edmund Nigmund's Trollsona as a Prominent Villian See what I did there? I furthered the metaphor of Edmund Nigmund being a HOMESTUCK FANBOY AND FANGIRL TOO WITH NO LIFE by calling Nashtron his "Trollsona." Really, how much more clever can you get? You see, because some really desperate fanboys pretend that they are internet trolls, and then make fake characters that represent them, sort of like Nigmund... *bursts out laughing* Morgan Freeman, make room for me in the Hall of Fame for being a narrator. Edward Nigma: Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate! You really think it takes that much effort just to make a fake account? Or shall I say... TROLLSONA? Edward Nigma: I will kill you. Funny, because I'm pretty sure I died like twice in various comedies and still came back to life. Edward Nigma: Like? The one with the milk, I think. Edward Nigma: Just because you're lactose-intolerant, DOESN'T MEAN THAT MILK IS ALWAYS FATAL TO YOU. I still can't die. I am just a disembodied voice, don't you understand? Edward Nigma: I was pretty sure it was established that you are Jerbraz, or something. That is a nasty rumor that will soon be proven false. Edward Nigma: Just like how you thought I was a juggalo? No, that won't be proven false. In fact, I believe it will soon be proven true. Edward Nigma: How? Tell me, how do magnets work? Edward Nigma: Science, I think. Let me check wikipedia... So you don't know! JUGGALO. Edward Nigma: For that, I will troll the entire BCC! How...? Edward Nigma: After I finish my trollbot. Trollsona. Edward Nigma: Shut up. No. Edward Nigma: Well then, I introduce to you... NASHTRON. nashtron: hi guys This is your attempt at a trollsona? This is literally the most poorly-done trollsona I have ever seen. Edward Nigma: It's not a trollsona! What is it's purpose? Edward Nigma: Being a troll. Is it literally you, or are you just controlling it? Edward Nigma: I'm just controlling it. Does it have a specific blood color? Edward Nigma: It doesn't bleed, it's a robot. ...well, that still doesn't mean it's not a trollsona! Mace: You know that's right! Edward Nigma: Mace, shouldn't you just be warning the others of the threat of me trolling them instead of sitting here and being agreeable? Mace: You know... you don't actually pose much of a threat beyond... that... of a mild annoyance... right? Edward Nigma: SILENCE OR I WILL TROLL YOU ALL!!! Mace: You know that's... wrong... right? Edward Nigma: SILENCE!!! NASHTRON, ATTACK!!! Will nashtron destroy us all? Of course not. Suspense. Chapter Six: In Which Mr. Nigmunds's Trollsona Does Nothing *During a flashback again or something...* nashtron: hi guys im new Mods: Seems legit. Mace: You know that's right! HFAFTWNLW: *spamlikes nashtron* nashtron: simpsons tastes weird. Mods: Seems legit. Mace: You know that's right! HFAFTWNLW: *spamlikes nashtron* nashtron: pornographic refrences Mods: Seems legit. Mace: You know... that's... ethically and legally wrong... right? HFAFTWNLW: *spamlikes nashtron* Mods: *after 50 young children have seen post* Wait! Was that a pornographic refrence! *BANS NASHTRON* Mace: You know that's... something that took way too long to happen... right? WA: You don't understand. We expect our users to take responsibility for their actio- *several minutes of AFKing later* WA: -ns. Sorry, one of my customers stole my computer while I wasn't looking. Keplers: But you were using it! WA: I wasn't I just clicked the button for when we want to distainfully brush of very real and legitimate concerns for the quality of our services. Keplers: ...screw this. *Walks away.* And so it continued, nashtron and it's dupes posting about... wonderful, appropriate, quality topics right under the mods noses. But it wasn't over yet. Chapter Seven: The Demise of EN's Other Trollsona, dgreene dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. dgreene: hi guys im not yjf BCC: We know. Edward Nigma: See? I kept telling you I'' wasn't ''YJF, to build up your suspicion! Pat me on the back! Keplers: I will. With a banhammer. Mace: You know that's right. Trivia *The author was not present for much of the YJF affair. Thus, much of that scene was an artist's rendering. *The author also wasn't really there for much of nashtron. *This entire thing isn't fictional and is 100% accurate. Inside Jokes *Mace says his catchphrase, "You know that's right!" throughout the series. However, this is literally the only thing he says. He sometimes fits a few other words in there to make sentences, though.